Scar
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Yes Harry goes back in time. Yes he thinks Tom is sexy, but he tries to kill him anyway. There's a problem. Dumbledore wasn't honest and Tom now sports a lighting bolt scar. Beware of irony and Dark Harry.


Scar

None of it was really that hard. Which was disappointingly, as this would be his last adventure on earth before he moved on to the one Dumbledore called The Last great Adventure. So technically this was his Second to Last Great Adventure. Yes the ritual was fairly complex and the power needed to use it was above average for the everyday wizard, but considering it only took him a week to work it out it wasn't that hard.

He did the ritual, was magically worn out so had recovered at a muggle hospital in a comma for a few days, broke out of the hospital, took an ageing potion, went to the Ministry, imperioused the record worker to fake some papers, obliviated the man's memory and walked out of the Ministry all legal like.

Then he found a small poor magic school that wasn't Hogwarts, but was in Britain. More imperious and he had school records and someone to write him a letter asking if Mr. Harry Evans could transfer to Hogwarts. When you left morals behind you'd be surprised at how fast things could be done. He did the same at a muggle orphanage that did not house a Mr. Tom Riddle and then more of the same at the muggle court house to show he was given adult status at the age of 14 the reason was listed as classified.

All sadly easy and rather boring, he was hoping his mission would take awhile, but it seemed as always fate was never on his side, but luck always was.

Meet with the Headmaster and didn't even need to use magic. He had a sob story and Dippet was a sucker for them. Wandless compulsion spell on the sorting hat to not read his mind, but instead just sort him to Slytherin. Harry was never fond of mind reading and didn't feel like talking to a hat.

Then all it took was surviving one house table conversation where he told them he didn't know his bloodline because he was an orphanage and no he didn't live in an orphanage anymore because he was an adult in the muggle world. Sort of thumbing his nose up at Riddle. I'm just like you, only I was smart enough to get out of my hell and you can't. Nana nana na! That sort of thing, very fun table conversation. Of course he did half to speak to Riddle during this time.

Of course Riddle was very interested in him, so Harry was just as mysterious, witty, and full of bullshit as Riddle was charming, handsome, and full of bullshit.

Then it was night time and Harry in a room with only his target and sleeping witness, so Harry took out an enchanted music box, did a spell on himself to make him unaffected by it and opened it.

To make sure it worked he screamed.

"I hate all of you pureblooded arseholes!"

No one reacted, meaning Harry could now commit murder in peace.

He wasn't surprised that Tom's bed was warded, but he got though after awhile. He did have the whole night to work on it after all. When the wards were down he moved the bed curtains to reveal sleeping Riddle.

Tom was handsome and he was more innocent looking in sleep. Harry could even say that had he been anyone else Harry would have been having wet dreams about the guy and drooling over him in class, but he was Tom Riddle. The Tom Riddle that would try to kill him when he was much more innocent and very cute, when he was a baby in other words.

Yeah that kind of made the lustful thoughts go away pretty quickly. Now the only thing left to do was to kill him, well he could torture him first. It would be fun, but it might wake him up. Deciding he would have to settle with mutilating the body when he was dead he killed him or he tried to.

"Avada Kadrava! Shit!" Harry found himself dodging a green light after firing the killing curse at Tom. In fact it appeared that, that had been his own green light that he had cast, rebounding. It was only with seeker fast moves that he had gotten out of the way.

"Your fucking kidding me!"

Tom Riddle who was still asleep due to the music box now had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"You know, either Dumbledore missed something…or he lied to me. Shit!"

Wait! Now what was he suppose to do?


End file.
